1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite tool holder, and particularly, to a CNC (computer numeral controlled) composite tool holder capable of simultaneously operating two lathe tools.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional CNC tool holder essentially contains a body (50), an spindle (60) fit in the body (50), a cutter headstock (70) mounted on the spindle (60) and parts to connect the cutter headstock (70) to the spindle (60).
The body (50) is mounted on a CNC tool holder (not shown) at the base (52) and has an outer cover (54) over the driving parts mounted in the body (50).
The spindle (60) is rotatably mounted in the body (50) and has a threaded end (63) and several longitudinal ribs (62) defined along the spindle (60).
The cutter headstock (70) comprises a central hole (71), a circular recesses (72), multiple lathe tool receivers (73), a boring tool cylinder (75) and a boring tool holder (76). The spindle (60) is pressed into the central hole (71). The circular recesses (72) is defined around the central hole (71). The multiple lathe tool receivers (73) are defined on one face of the cutter headstock (70), and each receiver (73) having an angular shunting recess (732) defined on one end. A locking piece (742) can further be used to lock the lathe tool in the lathe tool recess (73). The boring tool cylinder (75) is mounted on the outside edge of the cutter headstock (70), and the boring tool holder (76) is received in the boring tool cylinder (75).
The parts used to mount the cutter headstock (70) to the spindle (60) including a control block (64), a pair of spindle connecting pieces (65, 66), an O-ring (682), a gasket (68) and an outer cover (77). The control block (64) is clamped between the pair of spindle connecting pieces (65, 66). The O-ring (682) is located between the spindle-connecting piece (65) and the body (50). The gasket (68) is located between the spindle connecting piece (66) and the cutter headstock (70). The outer cover (77) is mounted in the recess (72) in the outer face of the cutter headstock (70) to cover, in sequence from outside to inside, a washer (674), a lock washer (672) and a nut (67). Each one of these parts, except the outer cover (77), has a central hole to allow the spidle (60) to pass through and the nut (67) has a inner thread to screw onto the threaded end (63) of the spindle (60). The outer cover (77) also has an inner theread to screw onto the threaded end (63) of the spindle (63).
However, with this conventional CNC tool holder, tools can only be mounted on one side of the tool headstock. Therefore, if an article needs to be cut on two sides, the article must be cut on one side. Then the cutter must be stopped to change to change the position of the article so the other side of the article can be cut. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to operate the conventional CNC tool holder when an article needs to be cut on two faces.
In view of the foregoing, a CNC (computer numeral controlled) composite tool holder capable of simultaneously operating two lathe tools is desired.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a CNC (computer numeral controlled) composite tool holder capable of simultaneously operating two lathe tools.
To achieve the objective, the CNC (computer numeral controlled) composite tool holder in accordance with the present invention essentially comprises a body, an outer cover, a spindle, a cutter headstock, a control rod, a cutter bracket, a control cylinder and parts used to fit the cutter bracket onto the cutter headstock. The outer cover covers the body that receives the driving parts. The spindle is mounted in the body. The cutter headstock has a central hole to allow the spindle to protrude through the cutter headstock. The control rod slidably fit into the spindle. The cutter bracket is mounted on the cutter headstock and has two lathe tools. The control cylinder is mounted in the outer cover and connected to the spindle. With the two lathe tools, an article can be simultaneously cut on two faces.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.